Sweet Dreams
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: Light and L are chained together and L is craving for something sweet to eat... but is it just food he's after? Mature content! Pairing: LxLight


**Another story from me. Actually this particular fic was written as a birthday present for my friend, Noctacros. She's very obsessed with Death Note and boy love/yaoi, so I thought… "LxLight fan fiction… BRILLANT!!" ((Yes… **_**L**_**xLight)) lol XD. But I would be lying if I didn't say that this was partially for my own enjoyment as well. I mean, it's L!! I love him to death… Damn it. Shouldn't have said death and L so closely together.**

**Anyway… This takes place during the time when Light doesn't remember being Kira and he and L and chained together. Cliché? I think very much so. But it has a twist to it! Which makes it okay. Right? Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note... Damn it:pout: And I do not have the power to bring L back to life… Double Damn it!!**

**Warning: Contains detailed description of sexual content between two men ((Yaoi)). If you are not comfortable with this, please do read this story.**

* * *

Light sat at a desk looking at a computer for what felt like the seventeenth hour straight. He had been researching further into the new deaths of important businessmen that may be connected to the Kira case. He was trying to put a connection between all the deaths, but his mind seemed not be performing as well today. This may have been because he had not slept in over two days. 

Light rubbed his face with his hands in hopes that the contact would walk him up a little. It did not seem to be working.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" L or, as he was known to the Task Force, Ryuzaki asked the man beside him.

"Hn?" Light said a little surprised from the sudden noise in the quite room. "Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"You look tired." L said getting straight to the point.

"I am a little tired, but I still need to research more into the—" Light was cut off from his statement at that moment by L once again.

"I know you are as dedicated to this case as anyone in here, but you shouldn't push yourself to such extremes. Take a break, Light-kun."

Light just stared at L as he said such kind words to him. Light became a little suspicious of L's intentions, considering the man still believe he was Kira. "No I'm fine really—"

"How about we take a break and get something to eat?" L cut in once again.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_ Light thought to himself as L looked at his with an unreadable gaze. _'It's like he doesn't want me to continue. Could this be another test to see if I'm really Kira?'_

Before Light could even respond to L's offer, the raven stood up from his chair that was not very far from Light's and started off toward the kitchen. Unfortunately for Light, he was still chained to the man. Light was therefore yanked out of his own chair and began hiding toward the kitchen with L.

Light watched as the raven-haired man searched threw the refrigerator in search of something to eat that was most likely something sweet. L then pulled out a half eaten cake and set it on the table. When the brunette saw the cake he could think how typical it was of Ryuzaki to eat something sweet.

And almost as quickly as he got the cake out did it disappear back into the refrigerator only now it was slightly smaller. L then led Light back into the Lounge-like room and set down on the table two plates with a piece of cake on each.

L immediately sat down and began to devour his piece of cake. Light was unsure what he should do in this situation. He decided that it he was just paranoid and that L was only trying to be nice by offering him food and a bit of relaxation. So after a moment or two Light joined L on the couch and picked up his own plate to begin eating.

Having never been one for sweets, Light reluctantly raised his fork with a chuck of on it to his mouth. Once the piece of food was inside his mouth he chewed slowly, savoring the bite to its fullest.

"It good." Light said mostly to himself. He then began to eat the cake at a faster rate.

As he ate, he could not helped but feel a pair of eyes on him. Light tried to convince himself it was just the security cameras, but as he looked over to his left, it was then painfully aware that he was wrong. L was also starring at the brunette eighteen-year-old. He again wore an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ryuzaki, is ther—" Again Light was stopped before he could finish his sentence (something that had been happening often that night), as L placed a finger or two at the edge of Light's mouth. His eyes widened as much as the possibly could from the sudden contact. As L removed his fingers from Light's face, he held them close to his own mouth. Light could see a bit of icing on the raven's first two fingers.

L then place his two fingers slowly into his mouth. He then retracted them slowly as to wipe off all of the icing from them. Light became even more surprised by a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the scene in front of him.

"You have a bit of icing on your face." L said bluntly. "I thought you should know."

'_You could have just told me it was on my face!'_ Light thought to himself. He would have worded his thoughts if it were not for the fact that he was in such a state of shock that he was unable to move or speak. _'Why?… Why the hell would you do something like that Ryuzaki?'_

The whole situation was inconceivable to Light. L was acting as if he actually had… feelings for him. Even with Light's intelligence, he just could not seem to comprehend everything that was happening. He hoped with all his might he was just over-reacting and that L's possible feelings for him were nothing more than assumptions.

As if sensing his discomfort, L turned his attention back to the brunette beside him. "Is everything all right, Light-kun."

Light wished he had more control over himself so that he could properly word his thoughts at that moment. Since this was not the case he settled for simply saying, "W-Why did you do that?"

L looked at the brunette as if he was confused as to what he was referring. Although it did not take long for the elder man understand what he meant. "Oh, yes. I believe you do deserve some explanation for my actions."

'_Why the hell is his so fucking calm?!'_ Light was practically screaming in his head.

"You see, Light-kun, the truth is…" L gave a short pause to look directly into Light's chocolate colored orbs. His own black eyes seemed to be searching for something in the other that they desperately wanted.

"Yes?" Light hesitantly after it seemed clear that L was not going to continue on.

"The truth is… I want you, Light-kun."

That had done it. One simple statement. One little phrase had sent Light completely over the edge. _'This cannot be happening?! This _has_ to be a joke! Ryuzaki… L would not say something like that… to _me_!'_

"Y-You… w-want me?" That was all that managed to escape from Light's lips. He found himself as close to the edge of the couch and he could possibly be.

"Yes. That is what I said. And I meant it, Light-kun. I want you."

Light's breath hitched in his throat at the mere sound of L's voice. _'What the hell is wrong with me? This shouldn't affect me at all! _L_ shouldn't affect me at all!!' _Light willed his body to run away, but it felt as if his body had permanently attached itself to his spot on the couch. The brunette felt his body begin to shake, but it was not with fear. It was more like his body was shaking with… anticipation. That is when the thought found its way into Light's head.

'_No way…'_ He thought as he continued to stare at the raven in front of him. _'There's no way that I could possibly want L too! …Could there?'_

Before Light could ponder his thoughts any further, he noticed that L had gotten much closer to him while he was not paying attention. This action only made Light more nervous.

"Light-kun." L started. His voice was not as it usually was. It seemed more… seductive. "I've felt that actions speak louder than words in certain cases. I believe this is one of those times." L was practically whispering these words into Light's ear now. The faces of the two men were only centimeters away now. And to make matter worse, L seemed to be closing the gap in between them.

"Ryuzaki…" Light said softly. He could feel a moan try to escape from his mouth as L pressed himself closer to the brunette. The space between the two then completely disappeared and L's lips caught Light's in a chaste kiss.

It was simply lips pressed against lips, but there was so much more behind it. Want, need, and passion. Light could feel L resist the urge to deepen the kiss.

To Light's surprise, the sudden kiss from the raven was unexpected, yes… but not unwanted. He felt himself wanting to deepen the kiss between the two of them. He felt as if he needed more and L was the only person who could give it to him.

Light then suddenly pulled away from the kiss. His breath was heavier than before, but it did not stop Light from finding his voice once again. "Ryuzaki, I… I want you too." Light managed to say in between his pants for air.

A slight smile formed on L's face. "Then shall we continue elsewhere?"

Light could not help but give a small chuckle to L's statement. "I couldn't agree more."

It was a bit of a struggle for the two men to make their way to the bedroom. Both Light and L had figured out that it was rather difficult to walk and make-out at the same time. But they both decided it was worth the wait.

When the pair finally found their way into the bedroom, Light was sent backwards onto the bed. His shirt had already been opened, and was now loosely hanging out his muscled frame. Light was a little disappointed when he remembered the handcuffs on their wrist would prevent them from completely ridding each other of the troublesome clothing.

L then joined the younger man on the bed and got into a straddling position over Lights thighs. L then pressed his body down onto the man beneath him and began to suck at the base of Light's neck, which earned him a delicious moan from the brunette.

Light's thoughts were becoming hazy. He stared at the raven, whom was still attacking the younger man's neck, with half lidded eyes. L then pressed his body down once again and Light moaned in pleasure once again as his erection was rubbed against L's own cloth-covered member.

L smiled as the man beneath continued to give out small moans out pleasure. L released his hold on Light's neck and began traveling downward with his mouth and hands. His fingertips slowly moved down to touch Light's sensitive nipples that became hard from his touch.

"Ngghh…" Light panted out as L played with his now hard and erect nipples.

L then continued his journey downward, and soon he reached the top of Light pants. L starred down at Light's pants, or more accurately, his erection that was hidden beneath his pants.

Light was not one to beg. He had too much pride to such a thing. But when L slowly unzipped his pants and lowered them to his ankles and then off of his legs completely, Light did not know how much more he could take before he came.

The brunette felt his face become flushed as he saw L removing his baggy jeans and discarding them on the ground somewhere. The raven then lowered himself again and pulled Light upward into another passion kiss. L's tongue glided across Light's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Light willing obey its plead and let L's tongue gain access into his mouth. The two moist muscles of the men struggled for dominance, all the while savoring each other's taste. Light noted that L tasted like sugar, but he expected no less from the sweet-toothed raven.

L then pulled away from the kiss, which left both of them panting for air. The raven then placed his fingers his had licked clean only minutes ago back into his mouth. With his free hand, L then pulled at the elastic strap of Light's navy blue boxers. Light felt himself buck upward to help L with the removal of his boxers.

Once Light's boxers were gone, discarded somewhere on the floor, L pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He then leaned closer to Light to place a few more kisses along his jaw.

"Are you sure about this?" L whispered into Light's ear. The elder man's voice was low and husky, but did show hints of concern for the brunette beneath him.

"Yes." Light said softly in between small breathes. The younger man could feel the sweat dripping down his body from the heat the two of them created.

L then pulled away again and put Light's legs over his shoulders. His finger then found it way into Light's tight opening. His slowly pushed his single finger in as far as he could. Light's eyes widened all the way from the pain and pleasure L's touch gave him.

"Naagh!" Light panted out as L pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in once again. After a short while L added a second finger to his actions, and soon after that, a third was added.

L then removed all of his fingers, and then used both of his hands to remove his own gray boxers. Once the piece of clothing was gone from site, L then repositioned himself so that he could gain access to Light's opening with more ease. He placed the head of his erected member against Light opening and then slowly pushed himself inside of the brunette.

"Aaggh!" Light moaned as his hands found their way to L's shoulders. His fingernails dug into L's skin just enough to leave indents.

L gave a smiled as he heard the sweet moans that were escaping from the brunette's mouth. He soon developed a steady pace that had Light buck himself into L to get even more pleasure.

Light then let out a very loud moan as L hit his prostate. L then gave another smile as he rammed himself into the same spot with a greater force than before. Light was now screaming with pleasure as L repeatedly hit that certain spot. The younger man's grip grew tighter as he felt that he would come at any moment.

With once last thrust from L, Light's eyes widened to their fullest capacity as he came. A white flash of light appeared before Light's eyes as he let out one last scream of pleasure.

---------------------------------------------------

"Naaggh!!" Light screamed as he was violently awoken from his dreams. Light then instantly covered his mouth, because the sound that escape his mouth sounded more like a scream of pleasure than a scream of pain or fright. When the brunette suddenly realized he was not in a bedroom he frantically looked around to find a confused looking L sitting next to him with his knees close to his chest.

"Light-kun?" L asked unsure of why the man next to him had screamed only moments ago and now looked scared to death. "Are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?" Light noticed that there was actual concern behind L's voice, but that was not important at the time being.

"N-Nightmare?" L managed to say through his irregular breathing.

"Yes. You fell asleep and since I had noticed that you have been looking quite tired the past few days, I let you sleep. It doesn't look like you had a very peaceful rest though."

Light just looked at L in disbelief. _'It had all been a dream?!'_ Light thought to himself. _'All of it. L's confession, my confession, the… the _sex_!!'_

After noticing that Light was not responding to him at all, L decided to speak once again. "Are you okay, Light-kun?"

L's sudden words then brought Light out of his trance-like state. "I-I'm fine." Light said to the raven in front of him as his breathing began to go back to a regular pace.

"Maybe we should take a break, though." L said turning back to his computer screen. "Would you like something to eat?" Light's chocolate orbs widened to such an extent that they felt like they were on the verge of falling out of his head. _'No! NO!!'_ He screamed internally. "NO!!" Light then cover his mouth with his hand once again. He had been so scared that he let that loud scream out of his mouth.

"I… I mean, no thank you, Ryuzaki." Light then quickly turned his head back to his own computer screen, terrified that if he made eye contact with L he would figure out what had been on his mind. A slight blush crept its way onto Light's face.

L looked at the younger man with a stoic look that hid his confusion well. He then stood up from his own chair and began walking toward the kitchen.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Light said as he was dragged from his chair by the raven to whom he was stilled chained.

"I'm getting cake." L said flatly. "You don't have to eat any, but I've wanted a piece of cake ever since you fell asleep. That was a good hour ago."

Light just starred at the raven-haired man in front of him with horror as his dream replayed over in his mind._ 'It's a coincidence, Light. A coincidence! Just a fucking coincidence!!'_

**

* * *

****:Laughing so hard tears form in the corners of her eyes: I'm so sorry Light-kun!! I don't mean to torture you so much. Admit it, though. If your dream came true you wouldn't mind. I don't think anyone would mind if L decided to do _that_ them… Well I wouldn't X3 lol.**

**All right, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know it probably is soo horrible. I mean it is my first Lemon ever. I tried, really I did. It's just it's hard to write something so hot and full of passion when one is giggling their head off. I'm still at the stage when I giggle and visualize my perverted thoughts as I write. Hopefully I'll out grow it… Well, hopefully I'll out grow the "giggle like a maniac" part at least XD.**

**Also, if there is anything that I got wrong in this fic, I'm sorry. I'm not prefect. But if there something wrong, we can just blame it on the fact that Light was dreaming and things can be off in dreams, right? Right. Let's go with that XD. Please review!!! I'm begging!!!!**


End file.
